


Rest Easy Angel

by untilyoucamealong



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec dies, Hurt, M/M, Malec, Sad Magnus, malec death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilyoucamealong/pseuds/untilyoucamealong
Summary: "Magnus will never forget those last moments, when Alec understood he wasn't gonna make it, how he looked up and told him in a broken voice that he was sorry, brushed away the tear on Magnus' cheek and how, with his last breath, he whispered his name."





	Rest Easy Angel

**Author's Note:**

> There are probably lots of mistakes and typos in there, really sorry about that !

It had been two days and twelve hours. Two days since Alec has passed. Since he was ripped away from them.

The memory of what was their last moments stays imprinted on his brain. He remembers hearing Alec screaming in pain, the way he rushed by his side while he fell to the ground. How his heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest from panic and pain as he had put Alec's head on his lap. Magnus hurried to find the wound to try to heal it, but even he, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, was powerless faced with this kind of wound, but that didn't stop him from trying desperately. 

Magnus will never forget those last moments, when Alec understood he wasn't gonna make it, how he looked up and told him in a broken voice that he was sorry, brushed away the tear on Magnus' cheek and how, with his last breath, he whispered his name.

« No, no, no, Alec ! Alec, please don't leave me » He begged him times and times again but then Alec's eyes closed and not another sound could come out of his mouth.

He was gone. That was it. The end. Their end. He stared at Alec's lifeless body, tears rolling down his cheeks now.

He felt like his whole world was crumbling.

He was alone. Again. 

Being immortal, he has forever, but what is a blessing for some has become his curse. His immortality makes it impossible to avoid having to say goodbye, an end of which he'd always be the only survivor, the one left behind with all the memories. He was doomed to lose people to time.

After all these years you'd think he would have lost the notion of time, the preciousness of it, but his moments with Alec were precious. Their time together was like living again.

He had never dared to care too deeply about anyone but Alec was something else, something he hadn't expected. He unlocked something in him and with him everything felt new, like it was the first time.

He felt alive again and for the first time in what felt like forever, it all felt right. 

Alec was like the ocean, calm, strong and a force of nature. He was caring, smart, funny and beautiful. How could he ever move on from Alec ? He had no idea. No idea what to do now.

He knew he couldn’t have a relationship with a Shadowhunter but when Alec had his arms around him, he almost believed he could. 

He'd do anything to have him back for just one moment, to feel his touch, the feel of his lips against his own, the warmth of his loving gaze, anything.

After what felt like hours, Magnus portalled Alec and he back to the Institute for his body to be taken care of properly. The Lightwoods rushed to the institute after they got word of what happened to one of their own. 

Magnus was still by Alec's side at the morgue when he heard Maryse yelling for someone to tell her where her son was. When she finally entered the room she froze. She gasped, putting her hand to her mouth and walking slowly to her son's corpse.

She passed her hand through this raven hair and caressed his cheek, crying. 

"No" she kept whispering between sobs. Jace came to her and held her close to him.

Isabelle walked up slowly to Magnus, a shocked and pained emotion on her face, silently asking what happened.

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't save him. I did everything I could but -", he said crying but was cut off by Izzy who took his hand in her own before hugging him, finding comfort in each other's arms. 

 

People kept asking him how he was doing and he always put on a small smile answering he was okay. Rare were the ones to see through it and notice how hurt he really was, that he had stopped living the same day Alec did.

Nothing made sense without Alec and he wasn't getting used to a life without him. He had gotten used to all that happiness, to the feeling of being loved, to finally feeling like he belonged. Alec was his home.

Magnus' nightmares were coming back, but now when he woke up panicked, panting in the middle of the night, reaching to the other side of the bed seeking comfort, his hand only met cold sheets. 

The loss felt greater every time. 

He always found himself crying on his bed, feeling like he'd lost him all over again. The pain was unending.

He had never felt this way before. By losing Alec, he felt like a part of him had died along with him, and he didn’t think he would ever get it back.

He didn’t want to sleep or eat or go out. He just wanted Alec. So Magnus went to the closest to him he could get, his tombstone.

Walking through the cemetery to Alec’s grave was harder than he thought. Each step harder than the previous one. That was it, Alec is dead and now lying among the fallen ones. 

He slowly approached the tombstone until it was within reach and kneeled before it. He contemplated it for a long time, not knowing what to tell him.

He finally said, 

« Hello, Alexander. », pausing before adding with a sad voice « I can’t believe you’re really gone. I’ve had to endure many losses in my long life but I’m still not better at saying goodbye. How could I ever be at peace with losing someone I love ? »

« I'm not ready. The truth is, I never would have been. I knew I'd have to say goodbye to you, eventually, but I thought we'd have more time. More morning waking up by your side, more adventures battling demons, more late nights watching movies on the couch. »

« You deserved so many more years, so many more memories with the people you love. I imagined having you by my side for another fifty, sixty years. Time for you to grow old, for us to have a family of our own. »

« I can't help but think of all that we could have had, all that was almost ours. »

« We would have had children. You would have been an amazing father I know it, would the universe had given you a chance to be. You would have raised them to be brave and kind. Taught them to fight and love. »

« We would have gotten married in a beautiful church in Europe where we would have vowed to love each other until death do us apart. It did, way too soon. I always knew we didn't have forever but I wanted to spend however long we could have had with you »

« I love you, Alexander, more than words can say. » he said, knowing all too well that Alec wasn't gonna say it back. Not this time.

« Rest easy angel » Magnus finally added, touching his name carved in stone before heading to leave.

Alec's ghosts appeared, unnoticeable by Magnus.

A sad smile on his face he looked at the person he left behind, whispering « I know Magnus, I know. I love you too » before slowly disappearing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you liked it, feel free to leave comments and tell me what you thought :)


End file.
